The Dandruff Foundation
The men of the lodge find a charity to affiliate with. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 4; The Red Green Show – 2000 Season Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: You know, I'm really lucky, because I work with a lot of guys that I really like and they're very talented actors, but, uh, somebody like Graham Greene, it's just amazing. He came to us and just... volunteered, really, to be on the show playing this Edgar Montrose character. {holds up one hand} I mean, here's a guy, an Oscar-nominated actor who's known for his dramatic roles, wanting to just come and play on our show. And in this episode, when I did an Up Close and Personal interview with Edgar K.B. Montrose... um... I was trying so hard to keep a straight face. I don't know if you'll see it on-camera or not, but, uh, I think you might catch a glimpse of that where... this guy just cracks me up. A dramatic actor making me laugh! That says something about both of us, probably. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red learns that if Possum Lodge can associate itself with a charity, they will receive grants from the government. At first, their search for a charity is in vain, but then Dalton and Winston arrive to announce that they have found a charity willing to associate itself with the lodge. This charity is called the Dandruff Foundation. However, to qualify as an affiliated partner, the lodge has to provide the charity with a check for $500. To raise the money, they decide to sell candies door to door like other charities. Coincidentally, Dalton knows someone who can provide the lodge with these treats, which are imported from China. The candies in question look like some kind of a licorice. Red, Dalton and Winston start to have doubts about this, however, so they each reluctantly sample a piece of the candy themselves before they sell it. Red decides they should sell the candies for five dollars each, because they won't have too many customers and no repeat customers. Door-to-door sales of the licorice turn out poorly, of course. As Winston tries to sell the licorice, he learns why sales have been poor: he comes across a Chinese exchange student at Buster's house, who tells him that the boxes containing the treats does not read "licorice", but "earrings". They decide right then and there to stop selling and that the Dandruff Foundation will just have to do without a donation. Opening Scene: Red shows a way to clear off your driveway after a snowstorm without having to shovel it out. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Ranger Gord tries to guess the word "lonely" to win an aluminum bucket. Talking Animals: Ed brings in a bucket full of leeches. Handyman Corner: Red makes a fireworks display out of a set of screen doors and an old radio set. Midlife: How chemistry and testosterone are the main components of men. Buddy System: Mike and Winston explain what a woman really means when she says, "No, I'm fine." Adventures: Red and Walter have a tennis match with Mike and Winston. Meet Your Member: Red interviews Edgar, who received a chemistry set for his seventh birthday. With that set, he was introduced to explosives, which he proceeded to experiment with so he can see where things go after they explode. He lost a finger this way. Fun Facts Inside References *Red previously tried to get Gord to say "lonely" as part of the Word Game in The New Doctor. This time, however, he guesses it and wins the game. *The Adventures segment involves a tennis match, as in The Driving Lesson. *Edgar was previously featured in a "Meet Your Member" segment in The Guard Dog Project.